If Only
by BoriBabe13
Summary: When Beck and Tori slept together on the last night of Senior year, are their lives turned completely upside down? Rated T for mild use of language - curse words . BORI. Cabbie. Mainly Bori. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. The summary sucks but I hope the story won't!**

* * *

It's been three weeks since the last day of school. That wouldn't really mean anything to anyone else. But it sure as hell means something to me. You see, I think I made a really big mistake that day. I gave in. That day was the day I lost my virginity. To whom? Beck Oliver. I couldn't resist his deep brown eyes, or his gorgeous olive skin. It was the way he said things. No matter what he said it always sounded sexier. I don't regret it. Well, I might. It all depend on this little blue stick. I should have gotten my period five days after the last day of school. Now, three weeks later, I still haven't gotten it.

I sat in the bathroom holding my knees waiting for the test to tell me whether or not I'm pregnant. I still have three minutes. What if I am pregnant? What am I going to do? There's no way I can tell my parents, especially my dad. In all honesty, if I am I don't know how I'll tell Beck. If I tell him and he gets mad and doesn't want anything to do with me, what would I do? There's no way I could possibly care for a child on my own!

I was awoken from my thoughts by the little kitchen timer I put in the bathroom with me. The remaining three minutes are up. I don't want to look. I can't look. I can't deal with knowing. God, I don't even know if I'm pregnant or not and I'm already crying. Stupid teenage hormones.

I decided to call Cat. She happily agreed to come over and tell me. I don't know what I'd do without that girl.

Ten minutes later Cat was here. She was in the bathroom standing in front of the sink. The happiness in her kind of drifted away when she walked in there. She's a great actress and all, but there's no way she would fake that with me.

I got up and walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well, Cat? What does it say?" I really don't want to know. I have to know though.

"Tori, you're pregnant. I'm sorry." I broke down. I started crying. I hated myself. How could I have given in so easily? If I had never had sex with Beck then I would be here right now! I wouldn't be pregnant!

Cat walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You know, we can always go to the doctor and find out for sure."

"Will you drive me?"

"Of course Tor Tor!" And there was the Cat I knew. The Cat who was always happy unless she was...well not happy, but for Cat, the chances of her being unhappy for a long period of time is very rare.

When we got to the doctor's office Cat sat patiently while I made an appointment.

We sat in the waiting room for about twenty minutes. All throughout those twenty minutes I saw pregnant women in their twenties walk in. Why can't I be older than eighteen? It would sure feel a lot less weird.

"Victoria Vega." The waiting room nurse said unkindly.

I gulped as I walked up to the reception desk.

"Yes?" I was nervous. You could hear it in my voice.

"We're going to need you to fill out some paperwork seeing as how this is not your normal doctor's office."  
I took the paperwork and sat next to Cat. She was playing peek-a-boo with a girl that look around three years old. Cat would love to have children, but I just can't imagine her being a great mom. I love her to death but the girl is bipolar. If one person says the tiniest thing she gets insulted. Imagine her around a child that she just can't give back. I don't know, maybe I'm wrong.

After filling out the paperwork I was called back. I asked Cat to go with me. My doctor's name was Michelle.

I laid down on the chair and lifted my shirt up so that only my tummy was visible. Michelle put the weird cold goop on my tummy.

"Well Miss Vega, it looks as if you are pregnant." She was happy. Sure, she can be happy. She gets paid to tell eighteen year old girls that their pregnant.

"Oh Tori! That is so exciting! Wait, there are two blob like things in there. Why? They look like squirrels." Cat giggled. Only Cat would think so.

"Yeah, Michelle, why are there two blobs?" Was I getting worried? Of course I was! What if I had twins! A single mother with one child is hard enough. Just ask my Aunt Kelsey.

"Oh that? It's nothing. It certainly isn't a baby anyway." She waved it off.

"How do you know it isn't a baby?" What the fuck is it then lady?

"Because the baby would be bigger. Of course, it could be a baby. Just a small baby that probably won't make it."

"Can you find out?" Why is it that you have to walk these people through everything step by step?

"I guess" She sighed. She moved the ultrasound wand across my stomach.

"Well what do you know. It is a baby. It's not as small as I thought either."

"Great thank you." I swear now that I know I'm pregnant I'm going back to my old doctor. These people have no knowledge what so ever.

Michelle handed me a thing of prenatal vitamins. I noticed they are HUGE and you can't chew them.

"Uh Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"I can't swallow pills this big..." If looks could kill.

"Fine. Here." She handed me chewable flinstone vitamins.

"You can take these?"

"Victoria, I'm a doctor. Trust me." I have an awfully hard time trusting her.

Cat and I left the doctor's office and drove home.

"Cat, I don't think I can tell him" I sank down into the couch.

"Well, you can always wait a few months..."

"Yeah, I guess I can can't I? How about I wait until I find out the gender of the baby...babies?"

"Haha. Gender is a funny word!"

This is going to be a long nine months.

**Two months later**

Cat agreed to go with me to find out the sex of the babies. We were already in the back room when Michelle, yeah we went there again, told me...

"Well Victoria, I'm glad to see that you're taking your vitamins. The babies are nice and healthy. Now, I understand you can here to find out the sexes of your children?"

"Yes, I did." She moved the wand over my stomach and a smile lit up on her face.

"Victoria, I am pleased to tell you that if you keep eating right and maintain a healthy lifestyle, I suggest walking a lot, you will end up having two healthy baby girls!"

I was crying. I hate crying in public places. Two baby girls. Of course I was happy! I want baby girls, it's just that now I have to tell Beck.

"Thank you. Can you give us a minute please?" She looked at me weird but left anyway.

"Okay Tori, call Beck." Cat handed me her cell phone.

I dialed his number and by the second ring he picked up.

"Hey Cat! Have you talked to Tori? I haven't seen her since that night." Awe. He sounded worried.

"Beck, it is Tori." Wow. Telling the guy who got you pregnant who is anxious to see you that it's you sure does take stress away!

"Tori! Wow! Why are you calling from Cat's phone?" Happy and then confused. Wait a few minutes and you'll sound shocked and upset. I started crying.

"Um, Beck, I'm kind of...pregnant."

"Kind of? As in you're not sure?"

"No Beck, as in I'm in the doctor's office right now. The babies are yours."

"Shit."

"What? I have been dying over how to tell you this and all you say is 'shit'?" I practically yelled. Cat squeezed my arm.

"No Tori, of course I'll be there for you, it's just...surprising. How long have you known?"

"About two months. I'm three months along though."

"You've known for two months and haven't told me!" That's the anger, I thought.

"I wanted to wait until I knew the genders."

"Wait, Tori you're saying everything in plural. Don't tell me it's more than one."

"Well, you're about to be disappointed then Beck. We're having twins. Twin girls to be exact."

"Wow. Tori we need to meet somewhere. You know so we don't have to talk about this all on the phone."  
"Okay. How about the diner down the street from Hollywood Arts?"

"Sure. Is tomorrow okay? Around noon?"

"That'll work. I'll see you then Beck."

"Wait Tori, before you hang up, I just want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I meant what I said that night. I love you. I never stopped loving you from then until now."

" I love you too Beck!" Wow, pregnancy hormones plus teenage hormones does not make for a happy time. Although it does make for a great crying episode.

"See you tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! And below I have a list of names I want you all to choose from! I'm not posting another chapter until I have AT LEAST five reviews!**

**Oooh! Choose wisely on the names! Pick your top TWO **_**pairings**_**!**

**Alli Katerina**

**Bayleigh Jayne**

**Arabella Gwen**

**Madilyn Raine**

**Sophie Marie**

**Bridgette Jayne**

**Aubrey Klair**

**Brynlie Elice**

**Klair Michelle**

**Elice Kaitlyn**

**Alice Krystina**

**Safron Renee**

**Krystina Valon**

**Valentine Grace**

**Ginnifer Klair**

**Tristen Rebecca**

**Olivia Catherine**

**Katrina Marie**

**Meredith Anne**

**Kirsten Elaine**

**Kelsey Elizabeth**

**Brittany Alyson**

**Sorry for the long list guys! It's 22 names! Pick your top TWO PAIRINGS!**

**xoxo**

**-BoriBabe13**

**Happy FanFicking! Hehe(:**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**PLEASE KEEP ALL**_** RUDE**_** COMMENTS TO YOURSELF! I did get the idea for the list of names from another fanficker but I only did that because I know how many people use names that not a whole lot of people like. I'm not a copy-cat I've had an idea for this fanfic for a while. I guess if it makes people so unhappy then I'll delete this fanfic. Comment what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**PLEASE KEEP ALL**_** RUDE**_** COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!**

**Thanks all for voting! Now the names you have to choose from are:**

**Madilyn Klair (I changed it. Not many people like Raine...)**

**Meredith Anne**

**Tristen Arabella (changed that one too. It sounds better this way.)**

**Brittany Alyson**

**Valentine Grace - I got the name from Ender's Game...and Count of Monte Cristo...the book not the movie :{D**

**Krystina Valon**

**Alli Katerina**

**Bayleigh Jayne**

**Oh and shout out to CatHeartsU thanks you so much(: I love your story by the way!**

**If you guys are wanting to know the reason why I'm so keen on the name Tristen, is that it was my baby cousin's name.**

**Okay. Don't forget to review(: Thanks for 17 review on THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

Tomorrow I'm meeting Beck for the first time since we slept together. I really don't have a very good feeling about this. Sure he sounded worried when he thought Cat called him. Then again, everyone knows Cat's my best friend and that she is extremely sensitive.

I sighed as I walked out to Cat's car. She got in and started to play Taylor Swift's song 'Ours'. I think that she thought it would make me feel better. I really don't feel better. I'm still uneasy about what will happen between Beck and I tomorrow. I mean, what's he going to say?

"Hey Cat?" I asked as we turned onto Sunset Blvd.

"Whatie?" She looked at me for longer than I felt needed seeing as how she was _driving_.

"Did I make the right choice by telling Beck I'd see him tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I can't answer that for you. Oh my God look! It's a car with a pig sticker on it!" The attention span of that girl. How did she ever end up passing her driver's test?

"Cat! I don't think I did. I mean, what's he going to say? I've known for two months and he just now figured out. He doesn't seem happy but he doesn't seem upset either. What if he doesn't want his children? What if he wanted to be there with me through all of the morning sickness?"

"No offense Tori, but I don't think anyone would want to be with you during morning sickness." If looks could kill, Cat would not be driving. I hate to be thinking that. She's my best friend; she's stuck with me through everything. I can't imagine not having her here.

As we came to my driveway, I promised Cat that I'd call her tomorrow after lunch with Beck.

"Bye Tori!" She yelled while laughing and she drove away. I sure hope nothing happens to that girl.

When I got inside my stomach didn't feel good. I had just remembered I hadn't taken my vitamin for the day. I rushed over to the kitchen and looked in the cupboard with the vitamins. I quickly got one and chewed it up with a glass of water. Yes, I have to chew them. I think I drank the water too quickly because right after I ran to the bathroom and threw up. This is really going to be a long nine months. It'll be even longer if I have to be on my own. What if I do have to be on my own and I go into labor and there's no one around to take me to the hospital? What if I am alone and something goes wrong, who'll be there to help me? If I am alone, who's going to be there to tell me I'll make it through, to tell me that everything's going to be okay? Gah. I hate thinking about all the 'what ifs' in the world. It's not healthy for you and it certainly isn't going to help a pregnant teenager like me.

I walked into my bedroom and chose a pair of hot pink flannel pajama pants and a white three-quarter inch sleeve shirt to wear for bed. I changed and went downstairs to make a cup of hot chocolate. I know caffeine isn't good for a pregnant woman, but the doctor never said no hot chocolate. I brought my cocoa upstairs and logged onto my computer. I had a new email from Cat.

To: TORI!

From: Cat!

Subject: Beckkkkkk!

Hey Tori! I just wanted to let you know that Beck called me and he said he was confused about why you never spoke to him since 'that night'. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh! Mr. Purple says hi!

Love you!

Cat! AND MR. PURPLE!

Great, just great. He was confused. I don't know, should I see him tomorrow? I don't think I can take the pressure of having to explain everything to him. If he really can't wait wouldn't you think he would text me or call me? I don't know. Being pregnant must make you tired because before you knew it, I was fast asleep with my laptop next to me.

The next morning I woke up due to an urge to throw up. It wasn't like I wanted to throw up, but more like an I-need-to-throw-up kind of deal.

I ran to the bathroom and gagged for about two minutes. I only threw up once in that time period. That's funny, I thought, this feels a lot like morning sickness does. I think I should call my doctor; I'm not supposed to be having morning sickness anymore.

By ten-fifteen I had already showered, gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and called my doctor to make an appointment for tomorrow. I still had about an hour and a half until I had to drive down to meet Beck.

I don't know what to do. I really have nothing to do. I'm not going to call anyone. I haven't really talked to anyone since we graduated. Well, there's the exception of Cat, but she called me so it doesn't really count.

I sat around and watched reruns of CSI until eleven-forty. I checked myself in the mirror and headed out the door. I drove all the way down to the diner I was meeting Beck at. I made a little detour and drove by Hollywood Arts and almost started crying at the sight of it. I finally made it to the diner and saw that Beck's truck was already parked. I parked my car and got out.

Well here goes nothing, I thought as I walked into the diner.

**Sorry for the short update! ...and the cliffhanger... I don't really have much time to write! I hope the next chapter will be longer! Once again: Please choose your two favorite name pairing from the list below:**

**Madilyn Klair**

**Valentine Grace**

**Meredith Anne**

**Tristen Arabella**

**Brittany Alyson**

**Alli Katerina**

**Krystina Valon**

**Bayleigh Jayne**

**Thanks for all the comments! That's the most comments on the first chapter I've ever gotten!**

***CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GOOD FOR A WRITER! FEEL FREE TO GIVE IDEAS(:***

**xoxo**

**-BoriBabe13**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter! You'll find out names in a few chapters...or maybe sometime soon(:**

**Oooh! Also, you can find the gender of the baby as early as 12-14 weeks depending on how they baby is positioned and how thick the abdominal wall is. My sister just had a baby like a week ago. She named her Krystina Valon. I put the name up there to see how many people like it(: I chose the first name! Okay...getting off track...**

**Ooh! Before I forget, sorry for not updating sooner - we had family come down for the winter holiday. Thanks for being so patient guys!(:**

**Happy reading! ;{)**

As soon as I walked in I saw him. He wasn't sitting alone though. Jade, I thought, of course she was going to be here.

I walked over to Beck and sat opposite him. I looked awkwardly at both him and Jade.

"Why hello there Miss Vega!" Jade said in her freaky impersonation of me.

"That sounds nothing like me Jade! Anyway, I came here to talk to Beck, not you"

"I don't care. I'm here anyway. Just talk."

"Jade, don't be rude." Beck warned her.

"So, Beck, like I said on the phone last night, I'm pregnant. And the babies are yours." Jade's mouth dropped open. Not only did it drop open in disgust, but in disbelief.

"Beck! You slept with that!" Why did she care? They broke up!

"Jade, it was the last day of school! You were mad at me!" Did he just say 'were' as in past tense? "Anyway, Tori I really want to be there for you."

"Okay, that's great and everything, but why did you say 'were'? It was past tense!"

"Yeah, about that...Jade and I are kind of back together."

"That's why you said shit when I told you the babies were yours." I whispered. Oh my god. I'm crying again. I seriously hate hormones. You have no idea how much I hate them.

"Tori, I still want to be there for you. You're having my children!" I got up and ran out of the diner. I think Beck tried to follow, Jade wouldn't let him. I don't see why I should care. He got back together with Jade because I didn't talk to him after we slept together.

I sat in my car and starting to sob. I need to drive home. It's not safe to drive when you're crying though. I guess I should call Cat, I did promise her I'd call her.

She picked up right after the first ring.

"TORI! You ran out crying?" How did she know?

"Cat, calm down. How did you know?"

"Beck texted me." She giggled. I have a feeling there's more to this story than meets the eye.

"Cat, what do you mean by 'Beck texted me'?"

"Oh, after you ran out of the diner he texted me. He said that he's sorry that you were crying. He is upset. He wouldn't tell me why he's upset. I think you should talk to him."

I hesitated a few seconds before saying, "Cat, I don't want to talk to him. I don't want anything to do with him. I don't see why he should want anything to do with me either. I mean, he's dating Jade again!" I bit back tears.

"Come on Tori! Grow up! You can't having nothing to do with him! You are having his babies!" Cat was never one to yell unless she was acting or truly upset.

"Cat, calm down. I know I'm having his kids but they're not going to know who their dad is. I don't want to see Beck ever again."

"But what if one of the babies looks like him? Or what if they both do? Ooh! Have you decided on names yet?"

"Then I'll get through it Cat. And yeah, I'm going to name them Alli Katerina and Valentine Grace."

"Oh my goodness! One of them has my first name for a middle name and the other has my last name for a first name!"

"Cat, Katerina is being spelled with a K and I got Valentine from the book _Ender's Game_. Well, I guess I also got it from _Count of Monte Cristo_, but more from _Ender's Game._ Valentine is just so sweet in _Ender's Game_."

"What's that supposed to mean!" She yelled into the phone.

"Oh Cat, it's not supposed to mean anything. I took Katerina from you, but put my own twist on it and I may have taken Valentine from your name for part of the reason."

"Oh yea!" She giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh Cat, you are such a great friend. Thanks for sticking by me through all of this." God I hate hormones.

"No problem Tori! You stuck with me when I was having problems with Robbie." I forgot all about that... Her and Robbie really liked each other but they refused to admit it to each other.

"Yeah, well I have to go Cat. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure! Bye Tor!"

"See ya Kitty-Cat!"

I hung up the phone and sat on the couch. At least my baby bump isn't too noticeable yet. Seeing as how I'm only three months pregnant...with twins...it's not too huge. Well, it's not too big yet anyway. I'm really not looking forward to being six months, let alone nine months, pregnant. I saw how huge my Aunt Kelsey when she had Marie. She was like a beach ball took up living in her stomach. Then again, she was diabetic. Wait, does being diabetic have anything to do with it? Ugh, I'm going to have to do research. I hate doing research! Tori, stop complaining. It's not too late to get an abortion remember?

Oh. My. God. Did I seriously just think that? NO. I can't have thought that. I am against abortion one hundred percent. Why would I even bother thinking about it? I thinks it's just the hormones talking. It had better be anyway.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already four in the afternoon. I sighed deciding that I should probably eat something seeing as how I haven't eaten anything since...well I can't remember when.

I walked into the kitchen and found peanut butter! Ugh, I'm starting to have the weird cravings. I want pickles and peanut butter. How does that even go together? Whatever, I'm just going to eat it anyway. Well, I don't know if I should. I am hungry and nothing else sounds good, but what if I regret it later? Eh screw it. I got out the pickles and the jar of peanut butter and sat on the couch watching CSI: Miami and snacking out.

"Tori?" Uh-oh...caught in the act.

"Hey Mom!" She's going to wonder...well, I have to tell her before my bump gets to be noticeable...

"Why? Why are you eating...that?" She walked over to me and took the pickles out of my hand.

"Okay...mom, I'm pregnant..." I closed my eyes with such force that it hurt too much to bear.

"Honey...honey no... How long have you known?" She put her arms around my shoulder.

"Well, I've known for about two months, but I'm three and a half months along." The next thing I knew I was sitting there crying and telling my mom not to make me leave.

"Honey, we would never make you leave! Okay, now to the important question. Who's baby is it?"

"Mine...okay...it's mine and Beck's. Well, I should say they're mine and Beck's."

"You haven't spoken to Beck since school ended! Have you told him? What are you going to tell Trina? Maybe we shouldn't tell Trina. No, we're going to have to tell Trina... Have you decided on names yet?" Was she excited or what? It's kinda of scaring me...

"Mom, calm down. We have to tell Trina. I spoke to Beck today and it didn't go over so well. As for the names I decided on Alli Katerina and Valentine Grace."

"Why Valentine? That's such a weird name."

"Mom! It's from two of the greatest books ever! Would you rather have had me name her Safron Renee?"

"Well, that's also pretty cute. I didn't know you read..." I looked at my mother with wide eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Honey! I didn't mean it like that! You know I love you! I usually don't see you read unless it's for school!"

"Well, maybe if you were around more often we wouldn't have that problem now would we?" I turned my back to my mother but then quickly turned around.

"Mom! I didn't mean it! You know I love you but it's hard dealing with this! The stupid hormones are unbearable and.." I trailed off.

"Honey, it's fine. How about you go get some rest..." She patted my back.

"Mom, it's only four."

"I know, but trust me, you're going to need your rest." Sighing I went upstairs and found myself in the bathroom. I don't even remember running in here, I just remember having the worst morning sickness imaginable. I know it sucks.

I finally finished vomiting and layed down on my bed. As I began to drift off to sleep I started daydreaming about my life.

_I was sitting on the couch cuddling with someone who seems to be my husband. My two daughters were now four years old. They were sitting at a small craft table coloring pictures. From the looks of it I was about six month pregnant._

The little family looked so happy. It's hard to believe that in six months I'm going to have two beautiful baby girls, Alli and Valentine. Am I scared? Of course! I don't even know if I want to have a family! Well, i could always do adoption...no that's a terrible thing! Cat is so excited. She's so sure she's going to be the godmother. Everyone knows I would _never_ make Trina the godmother.

Sighing deeply I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope this chapter will make up for it! I know you guys were dying to see what names won! I hope you all like Alli Katerina and Valentine Grace, if not I'm sorry! I'm uber psyched you guys liked Valentine! It's from my all time favorite book **_**Ender's Game**_**. Not a fan of the others in the series but that one's pretty good. Anyway, not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, it is the winter holiday! I know it's summer for most of you...but not for me!**

**Okay bye guys! Please comment! Ooh! Thank you all who favorited the story or put my story on story alert or put me on author alert! You guys are so sweet! Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**-BoriBabe13**


	5. Yet Another Author's Note

Oh my darlings. I am terribly sorry. I've been having so many problems with my computer and classes...but, enough excuses! I promise you that I will be updating soon! All problems are fixed! So, if you want to speed up the writing process, feel free to suggest ideas for upcoming chapters! I love you guys so much and I am oh so thrilled that you were a bit too patient with me! I am out on summer holiday, so I have the rest of the month and half of March until I start school again. I will try to update by this Sunday at the latest!

I am sorry for keeping you all away from such an amazing story, but remember it wouldn't be anything without all of you!

I fair that this story will continue to be a great one!

Like I said, I adore you all and your patience!

xoxo

BoriBabe13


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi my lovelys! Long time no see huh? Well, I hope this chapter will answer some questions! And reveal some new ones!**

**Once again, I do apologize for the VERY late update. So, this chapter is all in Beck's POV but the next one will be Tori's!**

**I love you all!**

Beck's POV::

God I can't believe I let Tori run out of the diner like that. What was I thinking? I should have never let her go. No, I should have talked to her after that night we slept together. God I can't believe how much of a jerk I was to her. I let Jade convince me that she loved me and I loved her. I don't know why I ever forgave her. No one should be forgiven after what she did to me. But all those memories are being repressed. For the time being anyway. Everyone knows that Andre won't let it slide. He should though. He should just forget it all happened. He's the reason this all happened! Why won't he just let it go!?

Ha. There I go again. Taking my anger out on something I swore I forgot about. I forgave him, so why am I still so upset? Is it the Tori thing? Or is it the fact that Jade never really loved me, but I let her convince me she does every time it happens. I just need to talk to someone. Someone who isn't involved in this tangled mess of things.

The next thing I know, I'm whipping out my phone and dialing Robbie's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hi Beck!" Robbie greeted.

"Hey Rob. I need someone to talk to," I sighed. "Nothing is happening the way it should be."

I walked across my RV and sat on my bed. Finally, with one last sigh, I collapsed back onto the bed anxiously awaiting what Robbie might say. I never thought I would hear myself think that...

"Well, what's wrong? Is it you and Jade again? Or is it Cat? Do you like Cat? Don't tell me you like Cat!" Robbie sounded like he had just started hyperventilating.

"Woah, relax Rob. Cat's yours. I know that. She's like my little sister. I could never love her like you do. But, you could say that the source of this problem is Jade. I mean, I keep letting her convince me that she loves me. But you know what? I'm not so sure she even does!" My anger got the better of me and I started shouting.

"Beck, calm down. I know you're upset about what happened between Andre and Jade, but there's nothing that you can do to change what happened. As for the love between you and Jade, are you even sure that you love Jade?"

"No, I think I love Tori. But I just have no idea. I mean, I've been with Jade for years and then Tori came along and changed my life. She showed me what compassion was. She showed me what it felt like to be loved. I don't think I can ever feel like that with anyone else." Isn't love just great?

"Well, problem solved. You're in love with Tori. But you miss the security you had with Jade. It's simple really."

"I don't miss what Jade and I had...well have. She was always so jealous. I know Tori would never be like that. Tori is sweet and she's friends with everyone. Sure she has her flaws. She lets small things get the better of her, like Trina. Well, that's a bad example. Trina isn't exactly a small thing."

"Beck, you love Tori. You can see the flaws and perfections in her personality. That's how you know if you love someone. Can you see the flaws in Jade?"

"I think that's all I can see..."

"Maybe we should make you a pros and cons list like girls usually do."

"But that's a girly thing...I'm not girly..."  
"Ah but you are having a girly problem my friend. So pros...and cons. Of Jade."

"Jade? Well that's easy. Her cons especially. She's too protective, she's really jealous, she's bossy and she hates Tori. Her pros are not so easy to list. She's...well...that's a good question."

Robbie started to laugh and I soon joined in. Who knew that Robbie was full of such good advice?

"Well, then there's your answer Beck. You love Tori. That's all there is to it. Now you just have to tell her that."

"I don't know if I can do that. She ran out of the diner when we met yesterday. She was really upset and it was all my fault. She'll never forgive me for what I did. I mean, I got her pregnant and then I got back together with Jade." Sighing I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Wait you did what?"

"Ugh. I can't believe I just told you that. Andre doesn't even know. I only found out like what yesterday? You never heard anything okay Rob? My parents don't know and when they find out they're going to kill me."

"Okay. No problem. I won't tell a soul..."

"Robbie..."

"No I swear. I won't. I forgot what you even told me. But uh...I have to go, so call me later?"

"Yeah sure Rob." And with that I collapsed back once again with a heavy sigh.

My mind started going a mile a minute. I couldn't help but think about how much I miss Tori and what a mistake it was to get back with Jade. I guess the only solution is to text them both.

First, Jade.

* * *

To: Jade

From: Beck

Hey...we need to talk.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to hit send. But if I hit send, then I can end things with her. Maybe I just need to talk to Tori to see what she thinks about all this...

I created a new message, but this time to Tori.

* * *

To: Tori

From: Beck

Hey. I'm sorry for making you upset. I think we should talk.

* * *

I hit the send button and almost started hyperventilating. It's not known for me to be anxious about things like this...

I waited for all of about twenty seconds later until I got a text back.

* * *

To: Beck

From: Tori

Hey...it's okay. I know you didn't mean to make me upset. It's not even really your fault...all theses stupid hormones and stuff like that. It's just all so overwhelming. But what did you want to talk about?

* * *

Well, it all seems good doesn't it? But I really don't think that it is. I mean, I was upset that Jade made Tori cry. And now look at me. I'm apologizing for something I didn't even do to the girl that I love. Ha. The things you do for love huh?

* * *

To: Tori

From: Beck

I'd rather call you...

* * *

And with that I called her. I need to tell her everything - from how I feel about her to how much I miss her.

Lucky for me, she picked up after only a few rings.

"Hey Tor..."

"Hey...so what did you have to tell me?"

"I need to tell you that I never stopped loving you. I never meant to get back with Jade. But, that night we slept together, it made me realize that I did love you. I never loved Jade. Well, I did love Jade. But not after that first time that we kissed. I want to be there for you. And I get the feeling that you want me to be there for you too." Wow. Well, now that that was all out, all I could do was sit and listen.

"Beck, I've loved you since the first time we kissed too...but you always kept returning to Jade. How do I know that you won't just go back to Jade again? I mean, I would love to believe that you could be there for me and for me only, but Jade won't let that happen." I could hear her tearing up again.

"Hey, don't start crying again. You know all too well that Jade is cunning and can get people to believe whatever she wants them to believe. I never truly loved her after we kissed. Please Tori. Please come back to me." Talk about all things nerve wrecking.

"I...I do know that Beck. But...I don't know. I'll think about. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that the line went dead.

God how could I have been so stupid as to let the best thing that has ever happened to me go? Now I have no choice but to fight for her - fight for the love that I have lost.

**So! There is chapter four! I know, it's not as long as some would have hoped, it's only like 1,400 words, but I hope it'll keep you guys happy until I can get the next chapter up! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows! 32 follows! I have to say I am very happy! Anyway, I love you all!**

**And until next time, **

**Happy FanFicking!**

**xoxo**

**BoriBabe13**


End file.
